


Мышеловка

by whisky_soda



Category: The Great Mouse Detective (1986)
Genre: Dark, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-22 06:52:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Бэзил терпеть не мог заниматься государственными делами. Для этого существовал его брат. Детектив с Бейкер-Стрит с тоской и неохотой раскапывал скучные и серые, как лондонский смог, обывательские проблемы. Бэзил любил загадки и головоломки, которые мог подарить чей-нибудь коварный замысел. Впрочем, иногда приходилось заниматься другими делами.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мышеловка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для Fandom Kombat 2014

Агент М был мертв. Тело так и не нашли, но информация пришла из достоверного источника. Все сведения о последних минутах жизни уложились в пару строк записки на дорогой бумаге, поданной вместе с утренней газетой в одном из клубов на Пэлл-Мэлл. Она была прочитана сразу же после сообщения об ограблении королевской казны, свернута пополам и передана неприметному, выскочившему из тени ассистенту. Тот ее выбросил в горящий камин и словно бы растворился в воздухе. Тишина, во имя которой было рождено это сообщество, вновь окутала помещение. Одним из несомненных достоинств завсегдатаев клуба было умение бесшумно перелистывать хрустящие газетные листы.

Этим утром в "Диогене" собралось пятеро достопочтенных мышей: два министра, один серый кардинал банковской системы, служащий финансового отдела, такой же необъятный, как годовые отчеты о государственном бюджете, и владелец нескольких лондонских изданий, по его же словам, добрый ангел всех сплетников. Последний газет не читал. С нескрываемым удовольствием он расположился в мягком кресле. Его не интересовала реакция кабинетной мыши на странное послание. Он также не нуждался в порции сплетен, которые по большей части наполняли его жизнь, составленную словно газетный выпуск. Раз в неделю он, как и все собравшиеся, с без четверти пять до сорока минут восьмого наслаждался Тишиной.

***

 

Бэзил бежал. Как самая примитивная мышь, еще не поднявшая с земли палку, он бежал на четырех лапах. Он был гол и выкрашен в белый. Из-за краски кожа зудела так сильно, что хотелось свернуться в клубок, обнажить зубы и вцепиться самому себе в ляжку. Чтобы на белой, хорошо прокрашенной шерсти выступили алые пятна. Чтобы хоть на секунду отвлечься от зуда. Хотелось, как вшивому псу, крутиться на одном месте, пытаясь добраться до онемевшего хвоста. Хотелось выбраться и вдохнуть свежий воздух. Но для этого нужно было бежать. Тонкие белые стены слабо отражали силуэт. Никакие внешние звуки не проникали сквозь толстый стеклянный короб. Бэзил слышал только свое дыхание и бешеный стук сердца. Спиной он чувствовал заинтересованный взгляд тени, наблюдающей за ним уже минуты две. Если бы он остановился, он бы рассмотрел великана, что вытащил его из клетки и принес сюда. Но перед глазами были одинаковые белые коридоры — поворот, еще поворот-близнец, — а нос до тошноты заполнял запах собственного пота, перемешанный с отдаленным яблочным ароматом. В первую секунду, когда Бэзила поместили в коробку, он усмехнулся: в кои-то веки вместо сыра другая приманка. В следующую он понял: в этом лабиринте он первая мышь. После серии удачных тестов с ним великаны усложнили задачу. А потом Бэзил побежал. Не стал дожидаться, пока его подтолкнут иглой или чем похуже. В тот момент тень метнулась по стенам — великан поставил галку напротив графы со временем реакции подопытной мыши.

***

 

Они всегда знали, что их вид интересен великанам. Как-то так получилось, что они оказались идеальными подопытными для экспериментов. Еще были приматы и, кажется, нежвачные парнокопытные. И как-то так вышло, что между грызунами и великанами была негласная, медленно текущая война. Что из этого случилось первым, что стало причиной, а что следствием — мыши ли навредили великанам первыми, или те заметили, что огромные популяции грызунов как нельзя кстати подходят для многочисленных экспериментов, — уже никого не интересовало. Поэтому иногда мир стоял на грани катастрофы. Например, когда великаны развили и утвердили особый вид мышей — преданных, послушных, без какого-либо инстинкта самосохранения, больных и недолговечных. И это не стало передышкой, великаны не ограничились своим изобретением. Они по-прежнему отлавливали обычных мышей и крыс для своих опытов. Небольшой процент от общего населения, без особой выборки и с очень эгоистичными целями. Даже на их примере неповоротливые исполины изучали самих себя. Поэтому вся информация была засекречена: еще неизвестно, какую панику могли бы поднять подобные новости, к какой межвидовой войне могло все привести. Но знать об этом было необходимо — узкому мышиному кругу. Впрочем, агент М провалил свою миссию: умер, не отчитавшись. Служащий финансового отдела перевернул последний газетный лист.

***

 

Бэзил терпеть не мог заниматься государственными делами. Для этого существовал его брат. Детектив с Бейкер-Стрит с тоской и неохотой раскапывал скучные и серые, как лондонский смог, обывательские проблемы. Бэзил любил загадки и головоломки, которые мог подарить чей-нибудь коварный замысел. Впрочем, иногда приходилось заниматься другими делами. Сейчас для него существовало яблоко в центре лабиринта и зуд под кожей. Потом, он был уверен, последует награда. Возможно, он получит то самое яблоко или что посвежее. Еда была неважна, но по внутренним ощущениям его не кормили третьи сутки. Еще Бэзил втайне надеялся, что маленький великан, детеныш одного из ученых, в ближайшие полчаса не появится в лаборатории. Каким-то образом это чудище выделяло его из всех остальных мышей. И каждый раз это была катастрофа… После окончания очередного опыта его должны были перевести на новый уровень. Бэзил сжал зубы. Успешно пройти тест — единственный способ попасть в другой лабораторный кабинет. Бэзил торопился. Он знал, что кружит по одному и тому же месту. Но вместе с тем приближается к своей цели. От запаха яблок тошнило.

***

 

Однажды на столе кабинетной крысы отдела финансов оказалась папка с записями первых опытов. В основном великаны экспериментировали с лекарствами. Тогда по всему Лондону пропало мышей сорок. В основном бездомная публика. И паника не пошла гулять по лондонским закоулкам, хотя никто из мышей не вернулся в свои норы. А потом разгорелся скандал из-за крушения «Глории Скотт», и обо всем забыли. Молча выловили трупы из канализации, похоронили в закрытых гробах. Только отчеты приходили регулярно. Мышей теперь вскрывали, словно консервные банки, кормили определенными продуктами, ставили в невыносимые условия. Приручали. Однажды кто-то додумался проверить, сколько проживет мышь под колпаком в одиночестве и под колпаком на пару с растением. В высшей мере глупый эксперимент (надо просто знать кое-что о кислороде), трата средств, подопытных образцов и времени. Сведений было мало, ход экспериментов оставался неподконтролен. Потребовалось внедрение своих агентов. Во имя Королевы и пожизненной пенсии для семьи никто не возвращался.

***

 

Ему потребовалось пять минут и тридцать три секунды, чтобы добраться до центра лабиринта. Он задыхался, кашлял. Его бы вырвало, но в желудке не осталось ни еды, ни желчи. Лапы тряслись. Перед глазами Бэзила лабиринт крутился словно в калейдоскопе. Свет был невыносимо ярким, глаза слезились. Забывшись на мгновение, Бэзил завалился на бок. Его трясло, хотелось зажать нос лапами, обвязать его усами, расцарапать себе горло — и больше ничего не чувствовать. Это была секундная слабость. А потом коробка приоткрылась, и все звуки внешнего мира взорвались у него в голове. В центр лабиринта плюхнулась перепуганная тушка другой белой мыши. Она истерично верещала, крутилась вокруг себя и билась о стенки. Бэзил с ужасом смотрел на нее.

— Привет, Колокольчик! — оглушительно раздалось сверху.

Бэзил приподнял голову: чудище все-таки явилось в лабораторию.

— Тихо ты. — Великан шлепнул ладонью другую мышь, и та укусила за палец. Капля крови упала на пол лабиринта.

Бэзил поспешно отполз в сторону.

Раздался вой, чудище схватило мышь за хвост, размахнулось изо всех сил и впечатало ее в стену конструкции, поймало оглушенное животное и снова ударило об пол. Хрустели кости, а мышь напоминала сошедший с ума мясной мешок. А чудище било и било, пока писк не оборвался, череп не раскололся надвое, а белая шерсть не окрасилась в красный. У мыши был совершенно бессмысленный взгляд. Ее крошечный мозг ошметками размазался по стенкам. К тошнотворному аромату яблок примешался стойкий металлический запах крови. Бэзила мутило. Сил, чтобы прошмыгнуть мимо, не было.

— Вот так-то, — сказало чудище, подхватив свою добычу, и прикрыло стеклянным коробом лабиринт. — Я знаю, где тебе будет лучше, — и сунуло Бэзила в карман.

***

 

После прочтения газеты служащий Ее Величества глубоко вздохнул, сложив лапы на животе. На выходе следовало отдать несколько распоряжений, но для начала — просчитать все вероятности. Он прикрыл глаза, изучая владельца газет. Тот, как всегда, был безупречен: в нем все говорило об идеальном джентльмене, который соблюдает дневной распорядок, делает утреннюю гимнастику, обожает велосипедные прогулки в парке и держит вышколенную прислугу. Он мог бы стать идеальной опорой для Англии, но выбрал другой путь. Каждому свое: вот он, простой работник правительственного финансового отдела, тоже мог выбрать иное жизненное поприще. Какое счастье, что для этой дороги у него был неугомонный брат.

***

 

Он не смог прогрызть дыру в кармане чудища, не смог и укусить за руку. Пережимая горло, оно крепко держало Бэзила сквозь ткань. Он услышал другие голоса — тихие, высокие и низкие. Большинство великанов говорило односложно — отчасти, подумал Бэзил, потому что каждый был занят своим делом. Одна тройка голосов звучала взволнованно. Быть может, великаны заметили труп несчастной мыши. Но чудище никто не задержал. А потом они вновь оказались в тихом помещении.

— Посиди пока тут. — Чудище вытащило его из кармана и запихнуло в какую-то коробку.

Не различая ничего вокруг себя, Бэзил судорожно вздохнул. Ему было необходимо осмотреться, понять, где он находится, и сбежать.

— Пресвятая Мышь! — неожиданно раздался знакомый голос. — Бэзил, что вы тут делаете?

И детектив закашлялся — жалкая попытка рассмеяться.

***

 

Вторая записка была подана вместе с бокалом вина. Она была еще короче первой и не сообщала ничего, но наталкивала на размышления о многом. Аккуратным почерком было выведено: «Вы знаете, где сейчас находится ваш брат?». Обе записки явно были подготовлены заранее, и этой следовало стать десертом. Кабинетный служащий оценил красоту и весь драматизм жеста. Он легко кивнул, прищурив глаза. Из тени все так же бесшумно выплыл ассистент с перекинутым через лапу плащом и тростью. Ровно в семь часов кабинетная мышь неспешно покинула клуб на Пэлл-Мэлл.

***

 

— Вам нужно это съесть, — ворчал Доусон, подсовывая ему кусок персика. — Не упрямьтесь! Чтоб я сгрыз сандалии римского патриция, что вы здесь делаете? — как всегда, параллельно заботам сокрушался доктор.

Это была его особенность, в этом была неизменность мира. Бэзил попробовал улыбнуться. Кто-то принес пару широких листов, устроив самодельную постель, кто-то принес воду — детектив не различал лиц. Его по-прежнему мутило, на этот раз из-за обилия запахов. Но здесь, где бы он ни находился сейчас, воздух был свежим.

— Я искал вас, — просипел Бэзил. Он попробовал откусить персик, так настойчиво предлагаемый другом.

— Неужели ваш брат не оставил сообщения?

— Оставил. — Второй укус сделать было проще. Вместе с мякотью фрукта горло смочил сок. — В том-то и дело. Стоило мне отвлечься на остатки сети Рэтигана, уехать, и вы тут же ринулись в это опасное болото. Еще и по просьбе моего брата. О чем вы думали, Доусон?

— Вы невозможный и эгоцентричный тип. — Доктор говорил тихо, пыхтя словно паровоз. — Ко мне обратилась миссис Уитни, жена одного из моих постоянных пациентов. Она просила найти мужа. Поиски привели сюда. И да, на этом этапе помог ваш брат. Мистер Уитни оказался правительственным служащим.

Доусон поднес венчик от цветка с какой-то жидкостью. Бэзил поморщился.

— Предполагаю, что мистер Уитни мертв. Морфий?

— Увы, — Доусон печально выдохнул и сгорбился, — мне придется сообщить эту новость его жене. У него не было шансов. Вслед за экспериментом с лекарствами всегда следует вскрытие. — Он замолчал на секунду и продолжил: — Слабый раствор морфия. Сейчас он вам необходим, говорю как врач.

— Откуда он здесь?

— Часть эксперимента. Здесь две поилки, одна с обычной чистой водой, во второй слабый раствор морфия. Великаны смотрят, можно ли пристраститься к морфию, если у нас будут развлечения.

— Как всегда, две группы, — хмыкнул Бэзил.

— Да, я наблюдал за всеми. У нас все условия, просто рай для примитивных мышей — еда, развлечения, самки. Но в другой клетке нет ничего кроме воды и морфия. Итог предсказуем.

— Для чистоты эксперимента они должны обменять группы местами, — Бэзил вздохнул и протер лапами глаза. К нему наконец-таки возвращалась ясность сознания.

— Это было бы логично. — Доктор закончил осмотр детектива. — Вы истощены, но никаких повреждений нет.

— Я был хорошей подопытной мышью, — Бэзил потер лапы друг о друга, сделал глубокий вдох. — И как только они поменяют клетки…

— У нас будет возможность сбежать, — улыбнулся Доусон, продолжая его мысль.

***

 

Если рассчитать время правильно, то целые сутки можно превратить в вечность. Правительственный служащий сидел в закрытой непримечательной карете, прикрыв глаза, и краем сознания отмечал путь — по ухабам, поворотам, окрикам с улиц и запахам, которые после тихого клуба на Пэлл-Мэлл, были особенно невыносимы.

Два часа и сорок семь минут до прибытия на задворки Лондона, где без ножа за пазухой опасно появляться. Хватит времени, чтобы оценить очередной доклад военного ведомства и набросать поручения на основе отчета об экспериментах, которые с каждым разом поражали своим размахом. Можно также подумать об изменениях в плане — на сорок минут раньше пришлось покинуть клуб, об этом определенно будут многозначительно молчать. Скорее всего, сделают неправильные выводы и забеспокоятся о своих делах. Предсказуемо. Можно подумать о том, откуда его сегодняшний молчаливый собеседник, передававший послания, словно тайно влюбленная дама, знал о судьбе агента М. Просчитать действия, информацию, которой придется расплатиться за сведения. Подданный Ее Величества осмотрел аккуратно заправленное дешевой тканью сиденье напротив и отмел размышления, как белый шум. Основной план остался неизменным. Был запасной, но он явно не понадобится. Его брат отлично вписался в схему.

***

 

Они сбежали вдвоем: юркнули между широких лап великанов, шмыгнули между коробками и клетками, по оборудованию спрыгнули на пол. Бэзил прихрамывал. И Доусону каждый раз приходилось оглядываться, проверяя. Это тормозило. Детектив шипел что-то под нос. Зуд снова вернулся. Бэзил чихнул. Великаны, переругиваясь между собой, пытались отловить их. Они шумели, громко топали и смешно расставляли лапы. За дверью раздался радостный лай, шум бьющегося стекла и громкая ругань. Даже тупые лабораторные мыши в своих клетках с любопытством высовывали носы сквозь прутья.

— Тоби! — ликовал Доусон. На секунду он притормозил, дожидаясь друга.

— Лапы моего брата, — хрипло выдохнул Бэзил. Великаны отвлеклись, разом направившись в другую комнату. Это дало им передышку и щель между дверьми.

— Он выберется, — Доусон схватил Бэзила за лапу и потянул в другую сторону. — А мы через канализацию.

— Им всем было все равно, — потрясенно покачал головой Бэзил. Он вспоминал безучастные, безразличные взгляды подопытных, кровь, разлитую на столе, разделанные туши, и увиденную мельком сцену, как одна мышь жадно ела другую. Кто-то лихорадочно спаривался, прижав самку к полу. Кто-то дрался и шипел, словно кошка. А кто-то был настолько толст, что даже не смог обернуться на шум. Бэзила вновь затошнило.

Доктор объявил, что им нужна передышка, и привалился к стене. Он морщился из-за вони, но все равно выглядел довольным.

— Половина из них под лекарствами и уже не способна мыслить здраво. Кто-то попал в хорошие условия и не думает о подвохе. А остальные, — Доусон печально смотрел на друга, — уже родились здесь и просто не представляют другой жизни.

— Вы забыли еще агентов, — Бэзил слабо улыбнулся. К зуду добавился озноб, в Лондоне стояли отнюдь не летние дни.

— Ах да, тень вашего вездесущего брата. Но зачем так много?

— Дорогой друг, вы наивны и чересчур добры по отношению ко всем. — Бэзил осмотрелся.

Доусон хмыкнул и молча подставил ему плечо. Тот, хрипло выдохнув, облокотился на него. И вместе, словно две пьяные лабораторные мыши, покачиваясь и громко дыша, они направились к выходу. Они брели по вонючей жиже из фекалий и других органических отходов. Где-то плавали огромные шприцы, колбы, и нужно было быть внимательными, чтобы не наступить на стекло. Бэзил зажал лапой рот: его легкие сжимали ребра в попытке выплюнуть хоть что-нибудь в порыве отвращения, но желудок крепко удерживал доставшийся персик.

— Мой брат никогда не делает ничего просто так. Вот вы попали в секретную лабораторию. Дорогой друг, хотя бы на секунду вы задумались: никто, совершенно никто из агентов оттуда не возвращался. Да, они умудрялись отсылать краткие отчеты. Но роль их была в другом, — Бэзил перевел дыхание. — О, мой брат, в такие моменты я обращаюсь к небесам, что, вы знаете, для меня нетипично, с благодарностью и проклятием. Его ум мог подарить бы мне самые захватывающие дела за всю историю криминалистики. Он был бы посильнее Рэтигана.

— Отлично, что он на нашей стороне, — мрачно пробубнил Доусон.

— На своей собственной, но во имя любви всей его жизни. И тут моя благодарность, что в этом мире существует Ее Величество и наша славная Британия, — Бэзил облизнул пересохшие губы.

— Вы говорили об агентах.

— О, да. Их главная цель — направлять эксперименты в нужное русло. Великаны столь эгоистичны, что сами предоставляют нам всю информацию о себе. Они ведь изучают себя с помощью нас. Абсурдно звучит.

— И мы даем им то, что выгодно нам, — потрясенно выдохнул Доусон. — Невозможно повлиять на лекарственные эксперименты, но социальные…

— Простой секрет, не правда ли, мой друг? — Бэзил всмотрелся в шаткую лестницу, ведущую на поверхность. — Пришли.

— Вы первый, — твердо сказал Доусон, заранее прекращая споры. — Если сорветесь, я смогу поддержать вас.

— Как всегда благородны, — слабо улыбнулся Бэзил. — Подумайте, дорогой доктор, о своей роли. Никто не возвращался, но вы другое дело. Как думаете, сколько продлится очаровательная беседа с моим братом? Уверяю, буду рядом.

Лестница была липкой и скользкой. Лапы постоянно скользили, но каждый раз Доусон поддерживал Бэзила, бросая вверх мрачные взгляды. Он молчал, размышляя, кем же на самом деле был брат детектива.

— Не хмурьтесь, мой друг. Как вы знаете, нас уже ждут. А мы не отстаем от графика, — пыхтел Бэзил, аккуратно поднимаясь. — Потом вы расскажете мне первоначальный план. А пока представьте лицо моего уважаемого брата, когда мы завалимся в его чистую карету. И молю, в следующий раз найдите лучше какое-нибудь ограбление или убийство. Ненавижу государственные дела.

И Доусон впервые засмеялся.


End file.
